


you cured my january blues

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of one-shot short prompts I've written.  None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *. First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [Plantmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantmistress/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[No' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346659)

3\.  "[Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346677)

4\.  '[Monica and Richard AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346692)

5\.  '[Deduce' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346707)

6\.  '[Tower' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346722)

7\.   ***** '[Love' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346791)

8\.  '[Cuddles and kitten therapy', "My leg is asleep" for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346803)

9\.  '[Moving in' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346821)

10\.  '[Daisy grew up in Afterlife AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346872)

11\.  '[Soulmates AU' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346902)

12\.  "[What the hell is wrong with you, you self-sacrificing idiot!" for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346920)

13\.  '[Colors' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346935)

14\.   ***** '[Tickle; Swear' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19346971)

15\.  "[I'm no good for you" for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19347121)

16\.  '[Secret Relationship' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19347166)

17\.  '[Nightmares' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/19347196)

18\.   ***** "[Do not be gentle with me", "It's okay to leave a bruise", "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/20314861)

19\.   '[Babyfic' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/22499186)

20\.   '[Nose kisses' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/22499261)

21\.  '[You've Got a Friend in Me' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/25422843)

22\.   ***** '[Like a Wrecking Ball' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/25423464)

23\.  '[Zero to Hero (Hercules)' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/25423623)

24\.  '[Bawitdaba' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8444863/chapters/25424373)


	2. 'No' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147159210774/daisysteve-no-6-sentence-thing).

“How about you just…let me taste A LITTLE?”  Steve asked, reaching for the pie plate.  

“NO!”  Daisy smacked his hand away.  “This is my first time baking a pie and I want it to be a surprise!”  

“I could just dip my finger in the top…”  

“EW!  NO!” She smacked it away again.  “Get your grimy super soldier hands AWAY from my gorgeous creation!”  

He smirked, “You know…my hands aren’t that grimy…and no one would even notice…”  

“NO!”  


	3. "Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147874829229/daisysteve-why-didnt-you-tell-me-today-was-your).

He laughed, “I thought everyone knew.”  

“You’re kidding me, so you were ACTUALLY born on the Fourth of July?” Daisy asked.  

He nodded, “Yep.  Like every true American hero.”  

She laughed, reaching for his hand.  “If THAT doesn’t call for apple pie, I don’t know what does…”  She slid the pie plate towards him.  “Do you want me to get candles?  I don’t think I have a hundred of them…but maybe each one could be five years or something?”  

He pulled her down into his lap for a kiss.  “You know I”m not actually a hundred, right?”  

“Ninety-nine, whatever.  Close enough.”  

“Daisy…” he kissed her again.  


	4. 'Monica and Richard AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147505455339/daisysteve-monicarichard-au).

Phil and Melinda were sitting at the table, mouths hanging open, looking between Steve and Daisy, who had their arms around each other, grinning widely.  Because no one could be mad at smiling people, right? Especially when one was an old family friend and the other was their foster daughter.  

Wrong, apparently.  

Phil shook his head, “No…no, no, no…Daisy…DAISY…why?”

She pouted, “But you were so happy just a minute ago, when I told you I had a boyfriend.” 

“That’s when I thought you’d found someone.  Someone your own age!”  

“But…but…you love Steve.”  

“Yes, I do.  I love to golf with Steve.  I love to drink beer on the weekends with Steve.  I do NOT love Steve…shacking up with you!”  

“That’s a double standard…Melinda?  Tell him.  It’s a double standard.”  Daisy protested.  

Melinda pressed her lips together, shaking her head and standing.  “Did someone say wine?  I’d love some wine.”


	5. 'Deduce' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147170049439/skyesteve-deduce).

“Skye, I promise…I didn’t take your peanut butter crackers…”  Steve laughed as she climbed into his lap, pressing him down on the couch.  She pressed her nose up to his mouth and inhaled deeply.  

She sat back, pointing her finger at his nose.  “I DEDUCE…that you are lying, Peanut-Butter-Breath!”  

He snorted.  “There is other peanut butter in the house.”  

She narrowed her eyes.  “You ate them.  I know it.  I deduced.”  

Steve laughed, “Fine.  You deduced correctly.  I was hungry.  They were there.  I’ll buy you more.” 

“Damn straight…” she tapped his nose with her finger before kissing him.   


	6. 'Tower' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147167318179/stevedaisy-tower).

“Which tower do you live in?” Daisy asked, squinting into the New York skyline. 

Steve chuckled.  “Stark Tower.”  

“Shark Tower?  I had NO idea there was a Shark Tower…”  She smirked up at him.  “Is it shaped like a shark or does it just have a lot of sharks?”

“No, it’s actually named after the owner…Tony Shark.”  

Daisy slipped her arm through his, giggling as they walked down the sidewalk.  “Tell me about him.  Is he actually a shark?”  

“Yes, he is.  Three rows of teeth and everything.  But, in his defense…he looks great in a business suit.”  Steve grinned down at her.     


	7. *'Love' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148305466214/stevedaisy-live).

Daisy rolled her hips forward, making Steve’s breath hitch in that way she absolutely adored.  

He reached for her hands, lacing their fingers as she slowly rose up and down on top of him.  She loved how his cheeks flushed during the act. How he muttered things under his breath. How he could make her feel so incredibly LOVED.  

He tugged down on her hands, and she bent at the waist, pressing her lips to his.  He moved his hands to her hips, holding her still so he could move up into her.  

“Love you, Daisy…” he murmured, his lips brushing hers.  

She let her head drop to his shoulder, giving in to the gentle thrust of his hips.  She echoed his sentiment against his collarbone. “Love you…”  


	8. 'Snuggles and kitten therapy', "My leg is asleep" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148563696679/daisysteve-kitten-therapy-snuggles-my-leg-is).

“My leg’s asleep…” Steve said, wiggling it slightly underneath Daisy.  

“But they’re asleep…” she cooed.  Somewhat at him, but mostly at the two balls of gray fur that she had cuddled in her lap. “I can’t move…it’ll wake them up.”

“You know…you’ve been hogging them ever since we brought them home…” Steve said, gently pulling his leg out from under her.  “When is it my turn to snuggle them?”  

“When they choose to go to you…” she said with a smirk.  

He sighed good-naturedly, pulling her into his lap instead.  “I guess I’ll have to settle for this, then…”  


	9. 'Moving in' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148598158274/stevedaisy-moving-in).

“So which towels?” asked Steve, gesturing to the wall of towels in Macy’s.  

Daisy bit her lip.  “Ummm, I don’t care.  You pick.”  

“You can’t say that for everything.  It’s our apartment…you have to have some say in it…”  

She wrinkled her nose. “Okay…purple.”  Steve made a face.  “Or blue. Yellow?”  

“Yellow?”  

“Well…” she sputtered. “They’re THERE.  Why do they make them if someone doesn’t buy them?”    


	10. "Daisy grew up in Afterlife AU" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148949523844/daisysteve-daisy-grew-up-in-afterlife-au).

“Who are you again?” Steve asked again, bewildered by the woman who’d appeared in front of him, destroyed his enemies and grabbed his hand, dragging him along behind her.  She’d appeared with an eyeless man. EYELESS.  

“I’m Daisy.  Daisy Johnson…” she said with a slight grin.  “You’ve never heard of me, so it doesn’t matter. This is Gordon…” She gestured towards the eyeless man.  

“What did you do to—“

“Steve, this would be a LOT easier if you weren’t asking questions…also, you might wanna close your eyes, it’s about to get all Doctor Who up in here…”  

“What?!”

“Just hang on, okay?” She and Gordon wrapped their arms around him and he felt an inexplicable tugging, pulling him along, but he wasn’t moving.  His feet stayed glued to the ground.  When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in Siberia.  He wasn’t anywhere he’d ever seen before.  Definitely not in Kansas anymore…  


	11. 'Soulmate AU' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148968366650/daisysteve-soulmate-au).

Steve hadn’t felt his soul mark appear on his skin.  He’d been under ice when it happened.

A small teal flower. There on his left wrist.  He’d run his thumb over it so many times.  It was the only thing to bring a smile to his face.

Daisy had hers her whole life.  A smudge…like a mark a charcoal pencil would make.  It almost looked like a birthmark on her chest, right over her heart. Except that it was blue.  Bright blue.


	12. "What the hell is wrong with you, you self-sacrificing idiot!" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149666234469/daisysteve-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-you).

Steve looked up at her, standing in the doorway of his hospital room.  “Daisy…” he rasped.  

“Don’t you ‘Daisy’ me, Mister…” she stalked further into the room.  “I’m mad at you…”  

“I did it for you…” he reached out for her.  

“And you got yourself busted up too.”  He looked up at her with that look. The sad puppy look that would put actual sad puppies to shame.  She gave in, sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking his hand.  “Just…promise me that in the future?  You’ll be nice to my friend Steve…I kind of love the big idiot…got it?”  

Steve smiled.  “Love you too.”


	13. 'Colors' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150127279599/daisysteve-colors).

Steve could really get over how the fall colors sparkled back from Daisy’s eyes.  He’d honestly never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life.  The artist in him wanted to paint it.  To capture it forever on a canvas.  

But he wasn’t sure if he could do it justice.  

No, it was probably best to just enjoy it firsthand.  Some things couldn’t be reproduced.  


	14. *'Tickle, Swear' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151082047429/daisysteve-10-19).

“Fuck you, Rogers!” Daisy giggled and struggled to get out of his grasp.  “Fuck you right in the ear!”  

“In the ear?” Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around her, not tickling her for the moment to allow her to catch her breath.  “That doesn’t sound fun.”  

“This isn’t really either…”

“Want me to stop?” he nibbled on her earlobe.  “I’ll stop.”

She shook her head rapidly. “No. Don’t stop.”  

He hummed contently, his voice low and smooth.  “Good. I love the way you squirm in my lap, Daisy.”  


	15. "I'm no good for you" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151523483394/daisysteve-15).

“Daisy…”  Steve reached for her.  “Don’t say that. You know I’ll help you in any way I can.”  

“I know…and that’s why I can’t let you,” she replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.  “I can’t ask you to do this for me.”  

“Why not?” he grasped her hands, squeezing them tightly.  “Let me help you.”

And as she shook her head, denying him once more,  Daisy could no longer hold back the tears.


	16. 'Secret Relationship' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151840945864/daisysteve-8).

Steve wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.  He really just wanted to announce to everyone in the room that he and Daisy were an item. A thing.  She was so happy because she was with him.   And that this whole…’fix-Daisy-up-with-someone’ party was unnecessary.  

She met his gaze from across the room, where she was currently being chatted up by a guy wearing a paisley shirt tucked into blue jeans.  She looked like she needed rescuing.  

He swooped in with an appetizer emergency, taking the chance to make out with his secret girlfriend in the pantry of her house while all her party guests were none the wiser.  

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell them?” he murmured before nibbling on her earlobe.  

“Don’t you dare.  We’re not ready yet.  Look how immature we are…” she replied with a smirk, reaching for the front of his pants.    


	17. 'Nightmares' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152446307279/daisysteve-nightmares)

Steve didn’t know what she dreamed about that made her so scared.  What images could be so terrifying that she clung to him afterwards, her hands bunching up his t-shirt.  

He didn’t know why she sometimes pressed her lips to his in a flurry of passion, anything to erase the images from her mind.    

He didn’t know the specifics of Daisy’s dreams.  

But Steve knew what it felt like to wake up so scared of something your own mind dredged up.  He knew what it was like to suffer from the nightmares.  

And he knew why she reached for him.  


	18. *"Do not be gentle with me", "It's okay to leave a bruise", "Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154489300414/daisysteve-6-11-44).

“Please, Steve…” Daisy pleaded.  “Please…I want it harder.  I want it rough…please…” Her voice came out on a gasp as his hands gripped her hips hard. He sat back on his heels, seemingly reining himself in.  

Steve leaned down to press his lips to hers, his arms bracketing her head.  “Are you sure?  Daisy…I—“

“Mark me up, Babe…” Daisy arched up towards him, baring her neck.  “C’mon…it’s okay to leave a bruise…I want to remember you were here…”  

His hips pressed against hers, eyes boring down, catching her gaze as he captured her hands, pinning them back above her head.  He snapped forward, his cock hitting just the right spot inside her.  

“Like that, sweetheart? Or do you want it harder?”  

Daisy moaned, a needy, throaty sound.  “Yes…harder.”    


	19. 'Babyfic' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158002393568/daisysteve-babyfic).

Steve slipped his arm around Daisy’s shoulders, moving up into the bed with her and their daughter.  

Their daughter.  They were parents.  They had a baby.  

Steve still couldn’t believe it.  He smiled down at her sweet little face before looking up into Daisy’s.  “Have you picked out a name yet?”  

She shook her head.  “You?”  

“Nothing seems good enough…”

“I know, right?”  Daisy chuckled and they both went back to gazing at their baby.  The name could wait a few more minutes.  


	20. 'Nose kisses' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154774304734/daisysteve-nose-kisses).

Daisy’s hand slipped into his.  He couldn’t feel her through the gloves, but it was still comforting.  

He glanced to the left and then to the right again.  “Have we seen that tree before?”  

She shrugged.  “They all look the same…but judging by the lack of broken branches, I’d say we haven’t been here yet.”

“Right, right…” He tugged slightly on her arm as they made their way through the icy brush.  “The safe house should be up ahead…”  He pushed out into a clearing, his stomach settling when he saw the outline of the cabin.  He sighed in relief.  

Daisy grinned.  “I knew you’d get us there.”  She leaned up on her tiptoes, rubbing her nose against his briefly in lieu of kissing his lips.  “Now come on, Rogers. Come build your woman a fire.”  


	21. 'You've Got a Friend in Me' for nataliaandsteven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142953703134/daisysteve-youve-got-a-friend-in-me-from). 
> 
> nataliaandsteven on tumblr prompted: "Daisy/Steve -- "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story. :)"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy4uiiy0qgA)

"Best buds, right, Spangles?" Daisy grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. 

Steve feigned poor balance, falling over across the length of the couch, only to sit up immediately and shoot a good-natured smirk in her direction. 

He could practically feel Bucky rolling his eyes from the arm chair to his left. 

"Yep.  Best buds," he echoed, chancing a long glance in her direction.  Admiring her silky hair and sparkling eyes.  That smile that could put all the chorus girls he'd ever met to shame. 

He was so far gone; he was just a speck on the horizon.  She was all he thought about.  Her beautiful smile.  Her dark, glittering eyes.  The mile-long legs that she currently had draped over in his lap.  His hands itched to explore them.  Every inch of smooth skin passing under his fingertips. 

His artist's eye devoured every curve, every dip.  Storing them in his brain for later.  His appreciation was poured into his sketchpad rather than onto the actual person. 

She just wanted to be friends. She'd made that quite clear.  Friends.  He was fine with that.  Friends. 

Bucky snorted from his seat and Steve wondered absently if his friend had gained mind reading capabilities from Hydra in addition to his other enhancements. 

But no, he was looking at the screen.  Daisy was laughing at it too.  Something one of the Three Stooges had done. 

Steve sighed and slouched down in his seat, shifting Daisy's legs in his lap more so that he could rest his head on the back of the sofa. 

The movement must have alerted her, because she was unfolding them, shifting a little in her seat so that they were tucked beneath her. 

He repressed sighing again, disappointed in the loss of contact. 

He really needed to stop fixating on her so much.  It wasn't right when she didn't show an interest. 

Steve turned his attention to Bucky, who was looking pointedly at Daisy and down to Steve's hand that was now resting against his own knee. 

Steve frowned, shaking his head slightly, turning back toward the screen. 

Bucky cleared his throat and stood up, walking pointedly out to the kitchen.  Where he proceeded to rattle the ice trays, open the fridge no less than ten times and just make random noise in general. 

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the show. 

Except Daisy kept scooting infinitely closer to him.  Coughing lightly.  Glancing up at him.  Trying to capture his attention.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say she wanted him to...

Steve looked over at her, catching her gaze.  She looked down at his hand pointedly, reminding him immediately of Bucky.  She raised her eyebrows suggestively. 

He lifted his hand tentatively, placing it around her shoulder and tugging her close. 

She sighed and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.  "It's about damn time, Rogers." 

"You're tellin' me..." Bucky snarked from the kitchen. 

"Shhh..." Steve shushed them both.  "Tryin' to watch TV here..." 

He chuckled when Daisy swatted his chest.  Chuckled more when she didn't move her hand afterwards.  Downright blushed when her hands started to roam. 

And barely noticed when Bucky excused himself. 

"Best buds, huh?" he murmured, thrilling at the feel of her hands in his hair.   

"The VERY best..." she confirmed, tugging him down for a kiss.   


	22. *'Like a Wrecking Ball' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140481588644/new-songfic-prompt-established-steveskye).
> 
> plantmistress1 on tumblr prompted: "New songfic prompt: Established Steve/Skye ('cause I'm obsessed!) Song: Like A Wrecking Ball by Eric Church (country, I know, but makes me think of them - blame Ozhawk) All the smut, please." 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhsdBOlczHY)

“Honey, I’m home…” Steve called as he opened the door, chuckling as he shut it behind him.  He’d sort of always wanted to say that.

“You’re such a dork!” he heard Daisy quip from down the hall.  He dropped his bag and walked in the direction of her voice. 

“Is that any way to greet your dork when he finally comes home after being gone for two weeks?” he teased, trying to coax her into talking again.  His arms were empty.  Too empty.  He’d thought of nothing but her for the entire time he was gone.    

“Would you rather if I were straddling your face right now?”

He felt his face flush.  She had a way of doing that to him. “I wouldn’t turn it down…”

“Okay…Gimme just a minute,” was the muffled answer from the bathroom.  The door was cracked.   

“Are you…do you need to be alone?” he asked.  “Want me to shut this?” 

Daisy snorted and the door opened, tugged open by her foot from her perch on the bathroom sink.  She was in the process of painting her toenails.  Hot pink.  She grinned, twisting the top back on the polish bottle. “Hey Sailor.” 

“For the last time…I’m not in the navy…” he closed the distance between them, his hands sliding over her waist and spinning her to face him.  “And you shouldn’t paint your nails with the door closed.” 

“Sorry…Hey SOLDIER…and the door was cracked…not that it matters, since you seem hell bent on ruining all my lovely work…”  she wound her arms around his neck as he slid between her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“I’m not looking to ruin anything…” he grinned mischievously as her kisses became hungrier. 

“Steve…get down here…” she tugged on his hair, pulling him close as his hips rocked against hers.  He could feel her warmth through the shorts she was wearing, and her hands practically seared his skin as she tugged his shirt up and over his head.   She hummed appreciatively and ran her hands over his bare chest.  “God, I missed you…” 

“Are you talking to me or my pecs?” 

“Yes...” she whispered, reaching down for the button on his pants. 

He swatted her thigh playfully, hiking her legs up a little higher around his waist. 

“YOU, of course…” she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

He slid a hand up under her tank top, moaning quietly when he found no bra to impede his thorough exploration of her breasts.  Her nipples pebbled under his touch, causing her to gasp quietly.  She slid down his zipper, her fingers grazing his erection.  His hips bucked into her hand as she cupped him, rubbing firmly.  His breath came out in harsh rasps against her shoulder.  “I’ve missed you, Daisy…”

“Well, you’re here now.  Don’t have to miss me anymore…” her voice was no more than a murmur, her lips tickling his ear. 

He reached up to the waist band of her shorts, tugging them down with her panties, backing up slightly to get them off.  He reached down without preamble, two fingers sliding easily into her cunt. She was so wet. It never ceased to amaze him that she wanted him that much.  This much. 

She whimpered and he leaned forward to mouth at her breasts through her top.  He crooked his fingers and felt along her front wall, pressing against the spongy spot and making her breath stutter.  She yanked up her tank top so he could suck her nipple into his mouth, flicking it every so often with his tongue. 

She panted his name as he slid his fingers in and out, thumb rubbing lightly over her clit. 

She spread her legs further and pulled at his pants, “I want you…Steve…please…” 

He chuckled, releasing her breast and slowly withdrawing his fingers. He pushed his pants down slightly as she reached into his underwear, wrapping her hand around him. 

“Daisy…” 

“I want you…” she reiterated. 

He nodded and fumbled for his pants, pulling a condom out of the pocket.  Boy Scouts jokes aside; it was good to be prepared. 

She had to tear it open for him because his fingers were slick with her.  He pushed his boxers down, kicking both them and his pants off. He rolled it over his erection, moaning as she rocked against him. 

Steve lined himself up and slid slowly inside her, feeling her walls clench around his girth. 

“Fuck…” her head rolled back as his hips met hers.  Her hands scrambled for purchase on the vanity countertop when he pulled back out, thrusting forward again. “Harder…” she pleaded. 

And he couldn’t do anything but oblige her, because she felt so good wrapped around him like this.  And even though they were knocking EVERYTHING off the vanity, including a vase that they’d gotten as a housewarming gift, he couldn’t stop, not when she was pleading with him not to. 

“Daisy…I love you…” he groaned into her shoulder when he felt her start to clench and quiver around him.  “I love you…” as he felt his own release begin to roll through him.  A wave of pleasure from the small of his back as he thrust through it, hands grasping her hips.   

“Love you too…” she whispered in his ear, hands carding through his sweaty hair.  “Even if you DID ruin my pedicure…” 

He chuckled, kissing her neck, tasting the salt gathering there.  “I’ll repaint them for you later…” 

 

      

 

      


	23. 'Zero to Hero (from Hercules)' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by mocking-point. "Zero to Hero" (from Hercules) Daisy/Steve. 
> 
> I thought it'd be fun to play with how it's canon that there are toys and merch for all the Avengers. ;) There would be so much Cap stuff...and Daisy would have it all. :P 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa0lMzaljTk), 1997.

“Are you serious?” Steve sighed when he dropped his duffel bag onto Daisy’s bed.  Her bed that was currently decked out in complete Captain America apparel from pillow to floor.  And now that he was looking at the floor, he saw the throw rug designed to look like his shield. Not to mention the many MANY posters adorning the walls.  “How much did all this cost?”  

Daisy giggled from the doorway.  “What?  You don’t like it?”  

“I don’t really know what I think of sharing a bed with you…on sheets with my face on them…” He chuckled when he threw back the bedspread.  “Wow.  That’s…”  

“Trippy?”  She slung her arm over his shoulder as they gazed down at the sheets.  

“Yeah…”  he flipped the comforter back up over the sheets, tucking it under the pillows.  “I’m…I’m just…” he trailed off, laughing when he spotted the Captain America Tsum Tsum up on top of the pillows.  “Oh my god…”  Steve leaned over to pluck it from its perch.  

She had to grin.  Steve holding a round fat Tsum Tsum of himself was pretty high on her scale of adorable sights.

He sat down on the end of the bed.  “It’s so weird.  I mean.  I got a lot of this back in the war…when I was in the USO shows and war bonds shows and stuff.  I’m just a guy from Brooklyn…you know?”  

Daisy sat down beside him, reaching for the stuffed toy and tossing it back on the pillows.  “I still have my other bedding.  I got this as a…practical joke?  If you’re gonna get all ‘Brooklyn broody’ on me, I can change it out.  No need to cramp my style…I was hoping to get laid this weekend…”  

He smirked, shaking his head.  “No, keep it.  Having sex was becoming a little bit too easy.  This might make it a challenge.”

Daisy swatted at his shoulder.  “Are you calling me easy?”

“No, I think I was calling myself easy.”  He winked and leaned over to press his lips to hers.  “I dunno, though.  I’ve never had a problem getting into your pants, now that you mention it.”

Daisy laughed.  “Are you kidding? You’ve never had any trouble. I’m pretty sure my panties disintegrate under your manly gaze.”  

“Only when they’re edible…” Steve teased, leaning over to press his lips to her jaw.  In that spot that made her shiver.  “Did you…get anymore of those?”  

“They’re a novelty item…” Daisy replied.  “They lose their novelty if you get them too often…”  She allowed Steve to push her back onto the mattress.  In the process, she squished against one of the other stuffed toys on the bed.  A talking Cap plushie.  

He snorted, reaching behind her and tugging out the offending object and tossing it across the room with such force that it spoke again.  

“Right.  Edible panties are the novelty…” he rolled his eyes before she pulled him down for another kiss.  

“Less talk. More kissyface, Captain.  Off with that shirt.  Lemme see those pecs.”  

 


	24. 'Bawitdaba' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149109133749/bawitdaba-daisysteve).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OrNS2zbTZg), "Bawitdaba", Kid Rock, 1998.

Steve sighed again and rolled down the window in the car.  “How is everyone in L.A not dead from heat stroke?” he asked, reaching for his fifth bottle of water since they started the stakeout. 

Daisy snickered, but didn’t take her eyes away from the warehouse down the street.  “We’re just used to it, I guess.” 

“I guess if I passed out from heat exhaustion, that’d solve all your problems, wouldn’t it?” he asked, wiping his forehead before the sweat dripped into his eyes.  It didn’t work.  They still stung. 

“Not really…” she answered.  “I’d have to drag your ass into the hospital and I’d probably miss the perp.” 

“Well…I mean…” 

“Plus, then Bureau would just send me someone else.  And I’m fairly certain they wouldn’t be as good-looking as you are, Rogers,” she smirked and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

If he’d have been capable of blushing, he would have.  But he was as red and sweaty as he could get. 

“Are you flirting with me, Lieutenant Johnson?” 

She shrugged.  “Well, we’re on a job, so…maybe I’m testing the waters for later, when we’re not.  Would you be opposed to me flirting with you then?” 

He grinned, “Not at all.” 

“Cool,” she nodded a few times and froze.  “There…” she pointed towards a figure leaving the warehouse.

Steve looked where she was pointing.  “That him?” 

“Looks like it…I’ll cover you.” 

They exited the car, guns pulled as they ran towards the perp who still didn’t see them. 

As they approached, he called out, “Bakshi!” Just to see if he’d turn around.  Sometimes they did. 

As it turned out, he was one of them.  He turned, saw them and took off down the street on foot. 

Steve ran after him, closing in on him as Daisy flanked him. 

“CAR!” She called, drawing his attention to the car at the end of the street that Bakshi seemed to be running for. 

He sped up, booked it.  He reached out and grabbed the perp, tackling him to the ground.  Daisy ran up towards the car, which peeled out as it drove off.  She was muttering something under her breath as the car drove off.  The license plate number. 

* * *

 

As they locked the cell door behind Bakshi, Steve realized that the night was going to be a long one. There was paperwork to fill out and then he’d be on a flight back to Washington in the morning. 

He was sort of disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see more of Daisy’s flirting, but still felt that satisfying warmth in his stomach when he’d apprehended someone. 

She turned and looked up at him.  “Thanks for letting us work with you, Rogers.” 

He snorted.  “Sorry we stole your collar.” 

“Eh.  I’m just sorry I’m gonna have to wait till this goes to trial to see that ass again…” She glanced down at his rear end and back up at him, winking before she strode away. 

“I…I could call you?” he called after her. 

“You have my number,” she said with a grin.     


End file.
